


ELIGE TU AVENTURA CON ANTONIO

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Gen, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: @Xiscally Ya verás que el día que me lo cruce me dice "Bueno ¿entonces huelo a trementina y anís o a señor atractivo y perfume caro?" y será la primera vez que me ponga roja en quince o veinte años...@BeQaD Y dudarás entre acercarte tímidamente e inspirar o agarrarlo de las solapas y enterrar tu cara en su jersey de cuello alto.Conversación en tuiter entre mi amiga @BeQaD y yo por lo que la inspiración se la debo a ella, y por eso este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Belén. Espero que venga a mi juicio cuando se celebre, porque ha sido colaboradora necesaria de este particular Elige Tu Aventura del Fanfic Político Español publicado el 22 de marzo de 2018 en Wattpad.
Relationships: Reader/Antonio Hernando





	ELIGE TU AVENTURA CON ANTONIO

**I. Prólogo**

Ahora que vivías en la capital, podías ir perfectamente dos o tres veces a la semana a sentarte en aquel bar y pensar durante media hora en si te atreverías a acercarte a la puerta de la sede algún día, ya le habías visto salir en una ocasión, pero no habías sido capaz. Tras un par de meses, acabaste por ir un par de tardes al mes, te pudo cierto temor a una escena desagradable, el saber que alguien podría leerte fantasear con él en tuiter, él mismo a lo mejor. Alguna compañera de partido ya se te había quedado mirando y no querías que se te acercara alguien y te preguntara qué te proponías, porque no lo sabías ni tú misma. 

La señora de la barra ya te observaba con pena, una vez se atrevió a decirte que se notaba que esperabas a alguien que nunca vendría y no te dejó pagar el café. 

_Espero que no sea uno de los de ahí enfrente, corazón. Hay muchos hombres en esta ciudad que no son esos._

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, te decías que sólo eran fantasías, pero estabas fascinada, invadida, consumida por la imagen que te habías creado de él, no tenía sentido, no podía ser verdad; pero parecía que había llegado a serlo sin que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, estabas perdida. 

Creías que nunca se daría una casualidad semejante, pero te lo cruzaste por una de las calles del centro, casi de frente y le miraste sólo un poco, al menos desde tu punto de vista. Casi te da tu primer infarto cuando te habló. Antonio Hernando te estaba hablando, te había parado en medio de la acera e iba solo, iba contra todas las leyes de la probabilidad y la estadística. 

-Perdone, pero es que me estaba usted mirando de una manera...¿nos conocemos?  
-Eh no, claro que no...  
-¿Entonces? ¿por qué me estaba usted mirando tanto?   
-Siento haberle molestado, si quiere lo dejamos aquí. Preferiría no tener que explicárselo.   
-¿El qué? ¿que escribe historias sobre mí? ¿piensa que podría enfadarme?

_Hostia._

Entonces pronunció tu nick de tuiter, y se rió un poco. Se te paró el corazón, no sabías si serías capaz de volver a hablar algún día, pero había que decir algo, lo que fuese. No podías quedarte callada eternamente en medio de la calle, no podías huir porque sabías que este día llegaría y ahora había que asumir las consecuencias de una posibilidad que parecía tan lejana, pero estabas allí, estaba ocurriendo; se lo había leído, lo que fuese...puede que una parte, puede que todo. Ibas a tener que preguntárselo.

-Señor Hernando, no sé lo que habrá leído pero...   
-No me conoces, pero sabes cómo me llamo. Te perdono si te tomas un café conmigo.   
-Tú también pareces saber quién soy, no sé si es la mejor idea.   
-Mujer, si yo todo lo que quiero saber es si huelo a trementina y anís o a...¿cómo era? ¿a señor atractivo y perfume caro? 

Ver aquella sonrisa en persona no te hacía ningún bien, al menos ninguno confesable. Menos aún que te mirara a los ojos y te propusiera que os presentarais formalmente, que le dieras “los dos besos de rigor” para responder a su pregunta. Que encima fuese tan mono y tan descarado como eso ayudaba poco o nada a pensar que fuese un señor que en realidad no te interesaba, alguien completamente distinto de todo lo que habías proyectado sobre él, un tipo que no te daba ningún morbo y con quién sólo ibas a ser amable. Tendrías una conversación con él y luego volverías a tu piso de un barrio alejado, a mil estaciones de metro de distancia de Ferraz y sus alrededores.

Y por eso seguías allí, en silencio, con todos tus buenos propósitos desvaneciéndose y dudando entre acercarte tímidamente e inspirar o agarrarle de las solapas y enterrar tu cara en su jersey de cuello alto. 

**II. Perfume**

No podías agarrarle de la chaqueta, no dejaba de ser un tanto teatral y no te parecía tan dispuesto como eso; pero no lo pudiste evitar, le diste los dos besos y sin saber muy bien cómo, te quedaste abrazada a él y apoyaste la cabeza en su hombro, muy cerca del cuello de su jersey; podías sentir su sorpresa tanto como su colonia de tipo elegante, de esas que te gustaban, sobria y gris pero tan agradable, tan masculina. Se quedó callado, no se atrevía ni a respirar. 

_Joder. Está loca por mí._

Entonces levantaste la cabeza por fin, te miró a los ojos. Temías que te mandara a la mierda ahí mismo, pero no, sonrió un poco, creíste ver un alzamiento fugaz de cejas y su mirada se volvió más intensa que nunca, mucho más que en cualquiera de las fotos en tu portátil o los vídeos de youtube, las preguntas y mociones en el congreso, las comparecencias, las comisiones, su intento de videoblog, ni siquiera en su entrevista con unas estudiantes. Aquello iba en serio y tú ya estabas muy lejos. Ya sabías qué iba a decirte, y sucedió.

-A lo mejor prefieres que ese café sea en mi casa...¿quieres ver si la famosa hipoteca de Antonio Hernando es para tanto?   
-Vale.

_Cómo que “vale”, eso había salido de tu boca. No te lo podías creer. Qué estabas haciendo._

Estabas a su lado, con el cinturón puesto; te habría mirado una o dos veces por la calle mientras caminabais hasta el aparcamiento, no había osado tocarte y se habría girado un par de veces hacia ti para ver si aún le acompañabas, parecía intrigado pero contento, podías leer un “vaya vaya” tras sus gafas azules. No sabías cuánto iba a durar el viaje, sabías que vivía en uno de aquellos pueblos a los que no habías ido nunca, pero que tampoco estaban tan lejos. No sabías si empezar a hablar tú o si seguir tu escalada erótica y cumplir tu fantasía repentina de acariciarle la bragueta mientras conducía, porque estaba claro a lo que ibais, sentías que aquel coche viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, no entendías cómo podías haber conseguido algo así sólo escribiendo sobre alguien. No sabías qué pasaría después, pero sí sabías que volverías a Madrid a la mañana siguiente, con él o sola en tren, en bus, en coche oficial de lunas tintadas conducido por un chófer silencioso, pero era mejor pensar sólo en esa tarde y esa noche, no plantearse ni si iba a haber un desayuno. 

Aún era de día cuando llegasteis y las puertas blindadas se abrieron y se cerraron tras vosotros, dejándote a solas con el diputado más vilipendiado e intrigante del hemiciclo. 

Allí en la luz del atardecer, pisando la gravilla del camino y admirando aquel jardín poco florido pero tan bien cuidado, pensaste qué hostias hacías en su casa, si apenas habiáis hablado. El viaje había sido todo un “bueno ¿no vas a decir nada o qué?” “¿a qué te dedicas aparte de escribir fanfics?” y monosílabos y obviedades por tu parte, estabas tan inquieta y tan emocionada que no te salían las palabras. Esperabas poder relajarte en lo que parecía una casa muy bonita, y cara y de diseño, también. 

_Por favor, pasa._

Te abrió la puerta de su cocina tan moderna, no parecía que se usara mucho, en general todo estaba impoluto. Te estabas poniendo detectivesca y se iba a dar cuenta, así que procuraste no observar como solías hasta verte sentada sola en un sofá del salón, esperándole, había dicho que iba a ponerse cómodo. No te levantaste a curiosearle los libros, no fueras a encontrarte con unos disidentes soviéticos y otros referentes socioliberales, ni la chimenea apagada. 

Volvió enseguida en camiseta y con un pantalón de pijama lisos y azules ambos, pero de tonos distintos. Había tenido el detalle de dejarse las gafas a juego, y si tanto te había investigado, quizá fuera deliberada esa coquetería en lo casual. 

-Voy a encender el fuego, pronto oscurecerá...supongo que te quedas a cenar. Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde para un café, pero seguro que quieres un vermut, he visto bastantes en tu insta.

Le miraste encantada de saber que era tan espía como tú misma, pero no fuiste capaz de contestar porque con aquel pijama se le marcaba todo y tenía toda la pinta de que no llevaba ropa interior, no parabas de preguntarte si sería costumbre o detalle para esa ocasión. Se sentó un minuto contigo para aclararte que no pasaba nada si habías cambiado de idea, si en cualquier momento te sentías incómoda, te llevaría el mismo de vuelta a Madrid. Que si sólo querías hablar, pues eso hariáis, y nada más. Parecía tan desilusionado de repente…

-Antonio, no voy a irme. Por favor.   
-Bien, me alegro mucho de eso. ¿No quieres quitarte ese jersey? Te aviso que esta habitación va a calentarse mucho más de lo que ya lo está ahora mismo. Voy a la cocina y traigo los vasos…

Un par de horas después, aún estábais conversando sentados sobre la alfombra, con las luces atenuadas, él te había hecho todas las preguntas posibles sobre tu vida y tu obra entre un par de bandejas de sushi y una botella de vodka que no parecía que necesitarais mucho. Las llamas de la chimenea ya no estaban tan altas, otras, en cambio, seguían ahí y ninguno de los dos se decidía. 

-Hay algo que me da mucha vergüenza contarte.   
-¿Es personal o político?   
-Es sobre tus fanfics…  
-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?   
-Al principio, me pasaba algo con ellos que no sé qué te va a parecer si te lo cuento tal cual.  
-Prueba…  
-Es que a lo mejor te vas de esta.   
-No creo, si ya son las doce y aún no he desaparecido con mi taxi calabaza...   
-Las primeras veces que los leí me entraba tal calentón y se me ponía tan dura que no tenía otra que...bueno, ya te puedes imaginar. 

No parecía muy avergonzado, con esa mirada impaciente. Si contaba con que el efecto no iba a ser exactamente escandalizarte había acertado. Vale, vamos allá, señor diputado, si quieres jugar, jugaremos. 

-Antonio, ya te vale. Eres un cochino...   
-Pero no te enfadas.  
-No. Por qué iba a molestarme que te pusiera lo que escribo, más bien me halaga y, bueno...  
-¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿es lo que creo?

Sí que lo era. Ya no podías más, y al segundo siguiente estabas comprobando que el muy cabroncete no llevaba nada bajo los pantalones y no había parado de mostrarte lo que te estabas perdiendo, le apartaste la cinturilla y besaste delicadamente esa parte, la lamiste, le miraste, ibas a seguir más abajo, pero no te sorprendió cuando dijo 

_Pero ven aquí bombón, ya me la chupas luego si quieres_

Ahora era él quién estaba encima de ti, sin prisa pero sin pausa, besándote el cuello, las clavículas, el escote, acariciándote un pezón, susurrándote lo fácil que estaba siendo, que cuánto tiempo llevabas tan húmeda como eso y que sólo acababa de empezar: por fin una promesa que el PSOE iba a cumplir y además gran parte de la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente, con la mayor de las diligencias. Y luego te iba a dar su teléfono. 

Cuando bajaste del taxi en Gran Vía sabías que nadie iba a creerte jamás, pero qué importaba, casi que mejor. 

**III. Cerca**

_Bueno, pues habrá que darle los dos besos a este._

Era sencillo, en teoría. Acercarse un poco y ya estaba, pensar que era una entrevista de trabajo, un nuevo jefe, un nuevo amigo quizá era mejor idea, un terreno común. Te pinchaste un poco con su barba, te llevaste la mano a los labios instintivamente y te preguntó si te había hecho daño, dijo que igual tendría que haberse afeitado. 

_Pero si tú nunca te afeitas_   
_¿Te tengo que preguntar si te ha gustado? No te pongas tan roja…_

Estabas muy nerviosa, podías haberle contestado que sí pero no era tan fácil ser lo atrevida que te habías propuesto ser en principio, quizá esa ocasión llegase más tarde; de momento te costaba hasta mirarle, no esperabas que te pareciese tan atractivo ni que oliese tan bien, eso e insinuaciones como ésa eran todo lo que habías soñado. O no sabías, quizá te estuviera vacilando, tendrías que asegurarte, seguirle el juego.

Fuese lo que fuese, te habías metido ahí tú solita y huir no era una opción, no podías parar de pensar en si querías que ocurriera. Menos mal que el bar no estaba muy lejos, no hacías más que preguntarte si se atrevería a pasarte el brazo por los hombros o darte la mano, pero no pasó de echarte miraditas y rozártela, o la acera era muy estrecha o estaba tentándote, puede que calculando las posibilidades…

-Quien dice un café, dice un gintonic, o algo más fuerte. Lo que te guste beber a ti. 

Vaya, ahora te estaba retando. Quizá eso te hiciese las cosas más fáciles, así que por qué no, pediste lo mismo y pediste que te lo cargaran más de la cuenta. No se acabó ahí. Estaba sentado en el sofá y tú estabas en una silla, sentada al borde como los niños, tal cómo solías cuando estabas tan tensa como en aquel momento...su señoría decidió que ibas a estar más cómoda sentada a su lado, que nadie escuchara vuestra conversación y pudierais susurrar de ser necesario. Iba a ser que no sabía a dónde te había llevado y que sólo había dos personas más a esa hora y aquello no era un reservado, no te habías enterado, pero decidiste hacerte la ingenua y sentarte con él. 

No estabais tan cerca, pero sí mucho más de lo recomendable, a una distancia muy susceptible de acortarse en un instante. 

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi historia favorita de todas las que te he inspirado?  
-¿Tienes una?  
-Si me gustan todas. Incluso las que no salgo yo, que no son muchas, quién sabe porqué...está muy bien esa en la que te metes en mi despacho porque te pillo ligando con Errejón, es con la que más me identifico.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿en qué sentido?   
-Pues...me gusta bastante dominar la situación, pero sólo si quieres. Me gustaría hacer que quisieras, esta tarde, aquí, ahora, creo que ya hace un buen rato que piensas en todo lo que podría hacerte...¿me equivoco? 

No te atrevías ni a mirarle, te preguntabas que podía pedirte en un sitio público, tampoco podías decir que no te lo habías imaginado y que no te habían gustado las posibilidades. Pero te giraste hacia él y su mirada más turbia te invadió, se acercó mucho más a ti, creíste que iba a besarte, pero en lugar de eso te preguntó si podía desabrocharte los pantalones. 

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Pero Antonio...  
-¿Vas a decirme que no quieres que te folle? Pero hay unas condiciones…te las puedo ir explicando mientras me dejas tocarte, si es que te excita tanto como a mí. ¿Te atreves?  
-Eres un cabrón…  
-Y lo que te gusta que lo sea. Llevas bragas con dibujitos, qué mona…ah una cosa más: es mejor que no hagas mucho ruido, no sea que vengan a ver qué pasa, claro que esa es la gracia. 

Sonrió y empezasteis a besaros, mientras sus dedos empezaban a buscarte y humedecerte aún más, te iba contando que si terminabas como a él le gustaba iríais a otro sitio y entonces te la metería, que no te lo podías perder, te iba a gustar tanto y había que ver lo cachonda que estabas, _shhh te van a oír...¿quieres tocarme tú también? Puedes hacerlo...¿quieres que te meta un dedo mientras te toco? ¿y dos? Ya veo que sí... cómo te gusta eh ¿qué pasa? Te vas a correr, ya no puedes más, ya casi estás ahí, preciosa._

Para entonces ya te había subido en la mesa, estabas sentada en ella y apoyada en la pared y no creías que fuerais capaces de iros ni a otro salón, iba a pasar ahí mismo, o al menos tú querías que pasara ya, porque sí que estabas a punto de correrte mientras él te besaba, te seguía tocando y te miraba expectante, querías pedirle que se bajara los pantalones y te follara de una vez, querías que te hiciera rogárselo y tenías la impresión de que se daba cuenta, se complacía en ello y estaba tocándote despacio adrede, demorando tu placer hasta que fuera inevitable. Pero entonces pasó, sentiste como llegabas al punto ardiente en el que estallabas, te estremeciste, dijiste su nombre y él te tapó la boca; parecía encantado, con la mirada perversa y la boca entreabierta, las gafas algo bajas, en camiseta y despeinado, estaba muy sexy y te dieron ganas de acariciarle, aunque parecía algo inquieto por si al final sí venía el camarero de verdad. 

Sospechabas que no venía nunca, porque más le valía, pero le añadía morbo al tema pensar que podía ocurrir. No vacilaste. 

-¿Me estás sacando la polla? Va ser que lo has pasado bien y quieres seguir...y querrás que follemos aquí en esta mesa, se acabó la prudencia para usted, por lo que veo. 

Antonio no lo dudó, se bajó algo los pantalones, se pegó a ti y mientras te penetraba te susurraba que no iba a tardar mucho, que como le habías puesto tanto, y lo que estabas disfrutando de esto también, si no irías a correrte otra vez, encima... que fue justo lo que sucedió, porque cómo te había puesto él.

El camarero os miró divertido mientras su señoría pagaba, ya que se os veía desarreglados justo de esa forma que lo dice todo sobre lo que has estado haciendo. 

Una vez fuera, hubiera querido besarte pero ahí sí que no era prudente, te habló de una próxima vez como si intentara captar tu voto de nuevo, te acompañó a casa en su propio coche y empezó aquella época de “claro que no era ese tío del PSOE, sólo se parece” “imaginaciones tuyas” “es mi primo” y “no, te confundes.”

**IV. Trementina**

Si no hacía falta ni acercarse mucho. Aquel deje de aguarrás era tan inconfundible que pensaste que tu amiga, la que tanto había insistido en que esos iban a ser justo los aromas, saldría de donde fuese y empezarían los dos a reírse de ti ahí en medio sin miramientos, pero no pasó nada de eso. Lo cierto es que daba igual, porque te seguía pareciendo más atractivo de lo que habías esperado, pero iba a ser lo primero que le preguntaras. 

Eran las siete de la tarde, aún tenía sentido pedir un café para ti. Pero quisiste una crema irlandesa, por ver si se pedía un anís y seguía con la broma, pero no; se pidió un gintonic y te dijo si no preferías uno tú también, entonces miraste a tu alrededor y te diste cuenta de que era uno de esos bares en los que sólo había gintonics, en aquel momento estaba bastante vacío, un par de mesas al fondo. No quería emborracharte con un cóctel misterioso o a margaritas sin cuento, eso era una buena noticia, quería una conversación, y quizá sólo eso. Aceptaste aquella bebida, sabiendo que te duraría al menos un par de horas, preferiste no pensar en qué podría pasar luego. 

-Antonio…  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Por qué hueles tanto a trementina?   
\- Ahora entenderás porqué me hizo tanta gracia, pero es un poco triste. Es culpa de tu querido Pedro Sánchez.  
-Oh…  
-Sí, también adivinaste lo del despacho en un sótano, pero no pinto cuadros; pinto humedades. Pasan de mandarme el seguro, supongo que Pedro espera que muera de una neumonía o que pase el menor tiempo posible en Ferraz. 

Estaba claro que era mejor cambiar de tema. Por qué no ver si eráis igual de stalkers, por ejemplo.

-Vaya, pues sí que me lees…  
-Sí, sabía que estabas ahí, en el bar de enfrente, todo este tiempo. Muchas veces pensé en acercarme, pero no quería asustarte.   
-¿Me has seguido? ¿esto lo has provocado tú?  
-Sí, por qué esperar más. Hoy es viernes, tengo tiempo y mucha curiosidad... 

Te quedaste callada mirándole. En persona parecía más joven y era más directo, no tan señor diputado aunque eso te gustara tanto, parecía más tímido de lo que habías imaginado, pero te estaba haciendo gracia. 

-No te voy a mentir, en el partido había quiénes estaban preocupados, no sabían a qué podrías atreverte, pensaban si te pagaba Podemos o si podías ser peligrosa, pero a mí me parece que no lo eres...no sé ni por dónde empezar, me he leído todos tus cuentos. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres, para qué todo eso. 

_No te voy a mentir. Pues vale, Antonio._

-Lo hago para divertirme y porque me gusta mucho escribir, en realidad no es tan raro.   
-¿Y yo qué pinto ahí, por qué yo y no otro? ¿entonces podría ser cualquiera?   
-Antes fue Rivera, es Pedro también. Sois los que me hacéis gracia, los que un día me levanto y me gustáis, tú fuiste una sorpresa, la verdad…  
-Ya sé que no soy como Pedro, lo sé perfectamente...   
-No, no es eso. No me he acercado al resto como a ti, es como si tu ya no fueras una fantasía, o no quisiera que lo fueras, no lo sé. Y ahora vas y me sigues, me traes aquí y quieres saberlo todo.  
-No te conozco, pero aunque a veces no estemos de acuerdo y pienses que soy un progre y un susanista, me has hecho reír, me has hecho sentir que puedo gustar mucho...  
-Es que eres un progre, muy sexy, pero progre.   
-¿Te parezco muy sexy ahora mismo? Pues déjame decirte que tú estás muy bien…

_¿Le parecías atractiva? Vaya._

Os quedasteis callados un momento. Todavía estaba demasiado lejos como para besarte y cómo te había mirado, aunque fuera por un segundo. 

-¿Por qué nos odias tanto a los progres? Aunque luego bien que es con nosotros con quién sueñas, no con tu amado líder. He leído que antes nos votabas, bueno, he leído todo lo que soléis decir. 

_¿De verdad iba a estropearlo hablando de política? Podía ser estimulante, pero esperabas que se pudiese reconducir…_

-Entonces sabes cuál es mi problema, todas vuestras contradicciones, dudas y servidumbres.  
-Pero a veces eres injusta, piensa que no ves todo lo que pasa, si nos hacemos amigos quizá te lo cuente todo, a lo mejor querrás volver con nosotros.   
-No voy a volver pase lo que pase esta tarde contigo, imagínate mis convicciones.  
-Huy, vale...no quiero discutir tan pronto, podemita, pero jamás se fiarán de alguien como tú y lo sabes, te veo dudar mucho en ese TL tuyo lleno de trotskistas. Los comunistas recelan de ti, tú misma lo dices tantas veces.   
-Bueno, soy yo quién elige. Y no sois lo que pensaba, coincido mucho más con ellos.   
-No te atreves a ser tan dura conmigo como en tuiter, pero lo intentas...  
-No puedo creer que me leas tanto como dices...   
-Que sí,que me río mucho con tus conversaciones con tu amigo Pozuelen, el que te ve tan atrevida por ser fan mía...a veces me enfado un poco contigo y dejo de leerte unos días, pero peor sería que no tuvieses dudas, hay esperanza. Si no fueras tan radical serías perfecta.  
-¿Te enfadas conmigo? ¿en serio?   
-Bueno, también me divierte cuando te ríes de Pedro, soy un poco cabrón.   
-¿Un poco?  
-Tienes una mirada de escepticismo preciosa. Si esta conversación fuera con él ya le habrías besado sólo para que se callase.  
\- …

Se levantó de la mesa, llevábais una hora allí, fuera ya estaba oscuro. Te levantaste tú también y se acercó a ti, el bar estaba lleno y había quiénes os miraban...en realidad podías hacerlo, pero tenías un poco de miedo por debajo de todas tus ganas. Se acercó mucho, se quitó las gafas y mientras se las limpiaba, te susurró que iba a pagar y que si luego te encontraba fuera, entendería que sí querías, que era decisión tuya. Te dio dos besos recreándose un poco, manteniendo todo el contacto posible, para que vieras lo que podía ser, claramente. Te echó una mirada pícara antes de irse a la barra.

Apoyada en la pared, no sabías si irte y olvidarte de él, liarse con un diputado era pasarse el fandom, pasarse internet, pasarse la vida, pasarse. Antes de que lo decidieras, le tenías ahí, y ya no pudiste más, ibas a ir hasta el final, hasta su coche en el aparcamiento, al infierno con él.

¿Quieres probar a ver qué te parece antes de que vayamos a algún sitio? 

En la penumbra del aparcamiento, sentada en su coche, se inclinó hacia ti y te besó, no podías creer que estuviera pasando de verdad y que estuviera tan bien, aquello fue más excitante de lo que habiáis pensado, de un primer beso algo torpe, con alguna risa, con los ojos abiertos, pasasteis a dejaros llevar, a despeinaros, meteros mano y acariciaros por encima de los pantalones respectivos, se convertía en un fuego que os dominaba, las ventanas fueron empañándose, ya sólo se podía adivinar lo que sucedía ahí dentro. Entonces tú te subiste encima de él y le miraste. Lo tenías muy claro. 

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí, no puedes esperar?   
-Luego podemos seguir, si quieres y puedes...  
-¿Que si puedo? Mañana desayunamos juntos. Te vas a enterar, podemita...   
-No te mueves…¿no es tan fácil? ¿quieres que nos pasemos al asiento trasero? parece que ya no somos tan jóvenes, pero algo se podrá hacer.   
-No te rías, cabrón, que no follamos... 

Pero lo hicisteis, así era, no querías esperar, querías probarlo ya y no te decepcionó, aunque tuviera que ser rápido, medio vestidos y encajados en aquel pequeño espacio, te gustó mucho, había algo especial, intenso, lograste correrte sólo con el roce y el solo roce al metértela era de aquellas veces que era un placer en sí mismo...aún tenías una sonrisa estúpida en la cara cuando Antonio puso en marcha el coche para iros juntos a pasar lo que restaba de noche a donde fuese.


End file.
